


人鱼

by owllwo



Series: 人鱼 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 人鱼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654825
Kudos: 3





	人鱼

崔胜澈是作为罪犯被扔上这艘船的，他被原先所在的教堂指控偷盗，但他心里清楚不过是主教被他撞破与有夫之妇有染而已。他上船的时候听说这艘船是要出海捕捞人鱼的，人鱼作为传说中的物种连看都很少有人看到，说要去捕捞更是异想天开，但船长坚持自己曾经见到过，如今船长经济状况堪忧，大概是想趁这次机会赌一把。  
在被判罪之前一直在教堂内工作少见阳光，再加上偶尔锻炼身体，强壮但肤色白净的崔胜澈在一众贫民窟中长大的罪犯中显得格格不入，有不少罪犯甚至对他的身体想入非非，当然最后都被崔胜澈用实际行动打断了念头。  
人鱼的捕捞需要一艘小船的人在灯塔旁边作为诱饵，用鲸鱼油点灯吸引人鱼的注意。崔胜澈因为与多名罪犯关系不佳而第一个被推出去做诱饵。他想着这一出去大概是有去无回了，便带上了自己的圣经和十字架，紧紧地揣在怀里，坐在了小船的头排。  
鲸鱼油的灯光把海面照的亮如白昼，一艘小船坐了七八个人晃晃悠悠地从岸边漂出来，有人开始窃窃私语，传说如果得到人鱼的吻便是被人鱼作为伴侣，即使在水中也可以呼吸，还能不老不死。崔胜澈摇了摇头不以为然，攥紧了十字架目视前方心无杂念，近距离见过人鱼的水手大多被人鱼蛊惑做了饲料，与人鱼终成眷属根本就是传说中的传说。

“你好呀。”  
正当水手们还沉浸在歌声中的时候，已经有人鱼趴上了船舷。  
崔胜澈被突如其来的动静吓了一跳，抱紧了怀里的圣经，小心翼翼地低头看了人鱼一眼。是个很少见的男性人鱼，淡金色的头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，被人鱼毫不在意地梳开。他靠在自己的手臂上，抬起眼睛好奇地看着崔胜澈。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
崔胜澈突然僵硬，马上转过头去背诵圣经假装自己没听到人鱼说的话。身边的其他水手却是已经禁不住诱惑低下头去想要跟人鱼接吻。从第一个水手被人鱼拖下水开始小木船上就乱了套，有的人被人鱼迷惑了拿着船桨要划到更深的水域去，有的人则是拿着木桨把靠近船边的人鱼一个个打下去。被激怒的人鱼用巨大的鱼尾拍打这海面搅起漩涡，小船无法控制平衡了，崔胜澈惊慌地扶住船舷，但一个浪头打来船还是被掀翻把崔胜澈压在了下面。  
崔胜澈紧紧抓着圣经，努力在水里睁开眼睛，想要游到海面上去，但其他惊慌失措的水手拉住了他的腿试图求生，人鱼们也在他们的头顶游来游去阻碍他们的视线。  
上帝会保佑我吗？  
崔胜澈有点憋不住了，他感觉肺里的空气已经不足，身体开始不由自主地想要进行呼吸。  
请救救我吧。  
他抬起头向着海面的方向，绝望地恳求着上帝能听到他的求救，但是他只能看到人鱼们线条优美的鱼尾。  
救救我吧……  
在他失去意识的前一刻，好像看到有一个人冲了下来，帮他拨开了抓住他的水手，揽住他的腰迅速向海面上游去。那人的金发在水中飘散开，灯塔照在水面上的灯光在身后像是神明的神光，  
是上帝派来的天使吗？

等崔胜澈再醒来的时候船长激动地握住了他的手。“Coups你是唯一一个抓到人鱼的人！要是没有你我们这次出海可就亏大了！！”  
“什么……”崔胜澈觉得自己可能还没清醒，转头看向旁边，金色短发的男性人鱼正躺在狭小的水箱里看着他，大尾巴挂在水箱沿上甩来甩去，其他水手一靠近就会被溅一脸水。  
他从床上起来慢慢走过去，人鱼随着他的靠近从水箱里爬起来，手指扣在水箱边缘睁大了眼睛。  
“是你救了我吗？”崔胜澈轻声问到，人鱼没有应答，只是拎着他的手贴上自己的脸颊，像猫一样磨蹭他的手心，崔胜澈被人鱼的体温冰得手一缩，却被紧紧握住，人鱼轻轻拢住他的手腕，转头在内侧亲了一下，嘴唇开合但是没有发出声音，只是在他的皮肤上摩擦，但崔胜澈感觉自己好像听到了。  
“这是我们的秘密哦。”

他们说那人鱼不会说话，但只有崔胜澈知道他只是不说话，他只跟崔胜澈说话，其他人试图靠近他都会露出尖牙和利爪，也只有崔胜澈过来会乖乖从水箱里爬起来看着他。乘小船出去做诱饵的人只有崔胜澈活下来了，大家对人鱼这种美艳但危险的生物十分恐惧，其他船员把给他喂食这个工作交给了崔胜澈。  
其实给人鱼喂食是个好工作，因为得等人鱼把东西吃完了再把放鱼虾的桶拿出去，人鱼又吃得慢条斯理，好久才能吃完一顿。  
崔胜澈就坐在水箱旁边，看人鱼仔仔细细地啃完鱼骨上的肉，突发奇想问他哪种鱼肉比较好吃，嘴里还叼着半条鱼骨的人鱼瞥了他一眼。“当然是人肉最好吃啊。”  
虽然看起来身强力壮但连只兔子都没杀过的神父被这个答案惊得捂住自己的心口，人鱼扑哧一声笑出来，把鱼骨扔回铁桶里，剔干净的鱼骨打在金属上发出钝响。“骗你的，哪来这么多人给我们吃。”他慢悠悠地躺回水箱底部，就留了张嘴在水面上——水箱的水越来越少了，船已经连续航行了好几天，船长为了更快返回大陆几乎没有停船的时间，自然也没有补充物资。“我们捕杀人类是因为人类捕杀我们。”  
“但是看到你们的传说很少啊。”  
“虽然看到我们的次数很少，可是几乎每次目击都会造成死亡。”人鱼哼的一声，在浅浅的水面上打出小气泡来，“人鱼本来就少，又很难繁殖。你们人类又太想要珍稀生物，尽管除开人鱼这个名字我们本身毫无用处。”  
“……你们离开水就会死吗？”崔胜澈看着水箱上的之前的水位留下的痕迹。  
人鱼拍了拍尾巴，水溅到了崔胜澈脸上，崔胜澈急忙闭上眼睛但还是来不及捂住脸，人鱼恶作剧得逞盒盒盒地笑起来，崔胜澈气得举起手要打，但是又打不下手，最后还是轻轻地放在了人鱼头上。  
“Coups好善良啊。”  
夜间航行难得碰上了好天气，明亮的月光透过船板的缝隙照进船舱，鱼尾在月光下反射出熠熠的银光，像是天上的星辰闪烁。  
“我叫崔胜澈。”崔胜澈说。“是我本来的名字，你叫什么？”  
人鱼靠在水箱边上，有点长的爪子扒拉着崔胜澈破洞的裤子，“我只有人鱼的名字，用人类的语言读不出来的。”  
“那我给你取一个吧。”崔胜澈抓住了在自己身上划来划去的手，冰凉的手指被拢在手心，崔胜澈本来体温就比常人要高一些，烫得人鱼一哆嗦，但还是乖乖的没有抽回手。  
“净汉怎么样？在我家乡的语言里，意思是干净的银河。”  
“净汉净汉净汉……”人鱼默念了几遍，抬头睁着一双大眼睛定定地看着崔胜澈，“那我就是胜澈的净汉了吗？”虽然长了一张帅脸但曾经宣誓永远效忠于上帝的神父突然红了脸，转头拿起装着鱼骨的铁桶就出去了，人鱼在他背后无聊拍水的声音一下一下打在他心上。  
“明天也要来哦。”

船长说他们好像偏离航道了，貌似是闯进了一片迷雾之中，指南针失去了作用也没法根据天气判断方位，船开了很久也没有看到岛屿或者大陆。他们说是被人鱼诅咒了，在连续航行了几天还没有找到方向之后有的船员崩溃了，要求船长把人鱼扔掉，坚信是人鱼害他们陷入迷雾之中，可船长不肯，他出海就是为了打捞人鱼，好不容易抓到一条怎么可能轻易放弃，但同时他也把怒气撒在人鱼身上，他不允许任何人靠近人鱼，不给食物也不补充水，威胁他如果不能解除诅咒带自己离开这个地方就让他干死在船上。  
崔胜澈好不容易避开监视悄悄来到人鱼身边，水箱里的水已经见底了，只能勉强打湿人鱼的皮肤，没有接触到水的地方都干到出现裂纹。  
“我放你回去。”他把人鱼拦腰抱起来，本来看起来迷迷糊糊的人鱼突然剧烈挣扎起来，鱼尾甩来甩去崔胜澈没法保持平衡，一下子没注意把人鱼摔在甲板上。崔胜澈看着人鱼的鱼尾开始慢慢变成人腿，但还是绷着脚，看起来不知道怎么走路。人鱼喘着气扯了一条布随便围在身上，努力扶着支撑物想要站起来，崔胜澈走上前去扶着人鱼，已经有人听到声音感觉不对要闯进关押人鱼的房间了，人鱼低头伏在他耳边叫他赶紧逃。  
“但是我不能放你一个人在这里！”崔胜澈把人鱼打横抱起，把头护在怀里，后退几步猛得冲在门上，不稳定的木门一下子被撞破，外面的人群也一下子被散开。崔胜澈快速冲到船头把人放下来，船长已经接到了消息怒气冲冲地跑出来。  
“Coups你现在就给我把他带回去！”  
“大家都说是人鱼带来的厄运不是吗？不把他放走我们永远都离不开这片迷雾！”崔胜澈丝毫不退缩，护在人鱼身前直面船长。  
“这是我的船！人鱼要不要放走我说了算！”船长拿着刀就要冲上来，突然一阵巨浪打得船体不稳，几乎所有人都被这一下晃地摔倒在甲板上。人鱼抓住船头的护栏就要往下跳，船长却已经用刀支撑着站起来走到崔胜澈面前。  
“你要是敢跳我现在就把刀捅下去！”  
“你快走。”崔胜澈侧头看着人鱼，人鱼已经半个身体都探出护栏外面，也没有回头看一眼，只是在船长说话的时候动作停滞了一下，随即跳了下去。  
船长气红了眼，高举着刀马上就要朝着崔胜澈捅下去，船身又突然剧烈摇晃起来，刀没有直插心脏，插歪在了大腿上。在船身摇晃的同时从海底响起了巨大的轰鸣声，像是海底的火山爆发，同时这一片产生了强烈的漩涡，好几只巨大的触手用力打在了船上，把船完全包裹起来，船员们惊慌失措试图寻找救生船逃生，结果在船舷边探出头一看，除了巨大的章鱼之外也已经被人鱼包围了。

“你要跟我走吗？”  
船已经完全被打散了，海面上只剩残破的木板漂浮着，船员也大多被人鱼拖走杀死，只剩崔胜澈趴在一块还没被泡发的木板上。人鱼从水里浮上来，散开的金发因为水的重力贴在脸上，说完话以后仅仅露出一双眼睛在水面上，睫毛上沾着的细小水滴随着他眨眼滴在海里消失不见。  
“如果我死了你会想我吗？”崔胜澈答非所问，嘴唇颤抖。努力压住的伤口还在不断渗出血液，在水里蔓延开像是深色的丝绸。  
人鱼没有回答，只是游上来了一点，捧着他的脸，贴着他的额头。  
“我会把你吃掉的。”  
崔胜澈笑起来，“那比起鲨鱼来还是被你吃掉好一点。”说着另一只手环住了人鱼的脖子，用力撑起身子在他的额头上印下一个吻。  
他又一次失去了意识，只是隐约感觉有什么冰凉的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇。  
等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，迎接他的是无边的深海。  
和他永恒的爱人。  
“净汉呐。”


End file.
